


2 AM

by Nyxate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and other stuff i guess, i just needed oikawa/iwa fluff tbh, i'll get another chap posted soon, idk i wrote this 2 distract myself from other things, kind of sad but not really ??, plus i'm taking a break from this big haikyuu!! story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi screwed up, can't sleep, and may never see his best friend again. // I suck as one-shot summaries please slay me</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly to distract myself from stuff, plus I needed some Oikawa/Iwa-chan fluff. I'll be working on my bigger Haikyuu!! story later this week. I already have some of it written, but not a lot. I just needed a break from it, since I wrote a 6,000+ word chapter in under a few hours. If you haven't checked it out, it'd be appreciated! For now, enjoy these dumb dorks <3

The night was frigid, an icy wind blowing through the city of Tokyo as bright lights illuminated the almost empty streets. Iwaizumi Hajime was sitting by his windowsill, contemplating why he was still up.

The unsettling feeling in his stomach reminded him exactly why, though.

"Oikawa..." He murmured, voice quivering. "Where did you go..."

Oikawa Tooru, his best friend, had disappeared a few days ago. No one knew where he went, and Iwaizumi hadn't received any text, calls, or visits from him. His parents hadn't heard from him, nor any of his other friends. Iwaizumi had so desperately tried to find someone who had seen him, someone who at least knew  _something._

He felt like it was all his fault. The day before his disappearance, he had gotten into an argument with him. It was stupid, and he regretting everything he said.

* * *

_"Iwa-chan, you're being too sensitive. It was a joke, please take nothing of it." Oikawa's mumbled, voice soft._

_"Oikawa I- I don't get it!"_

_"Think nothing of it, Iwa-chan."_

_"What do you mean, 'Think nothing of it?!'"_

_Oikawa's eyes averted to the ground, biting his lip. "Just...just don't worry about it. It was silly and it doesn't mean anything."_

_"It doesn't **mean**  anything?" Iwaizumi's voice was rising as he spoke. "I don't get it, Oikawa, I don't know what you want, I don't understand it, I don't  **get**  you!"_

_"Iwa-"_

_"Don't give me any of this "Iwa-chan' thing, I'm sick and tired of it!" Iwaizumi was fuming, eyes narrow, teeth clenched. Oikawa looked up, giving the smallest smile._

_"Ah...Iwa...Iwaizumi..." Oikawa closed his eyes, laughing a little. "I...should take my leave...I'm sorry. I never...I never meant to make you angry. I didn't realize that I made you so angry all the time..."_

_The words hit Iwaizumi like a truck, but by the time he went to go apologize, Oikawa was already gone._

* * *

"I drove away my best friend..." his words were breathy and tired. He had no idea what time it was, and frankly, he didn't care to know. His mind was swimming, thinking about everything he could of said instead of what he did. There were so many better approaches, so many other ways it could've gone. What was worse was that it wasn't something that should've made him angry in the first place.

Oikawa always liked to fool around and say stupid things, especially to him. He was popular with the girls (and even some guys) and tended to unintentionally flirt a lot. It toyed with Iwaizumi a lot, because Oikawa ended up unintentionally messing with his feelings.

_"Does Iwa-chan like me?"_

_"Aw gimme a kiss Iwa~~"_

_"Iwa-chan do you think I'm cute?"_

_"Don't worry Iwa-chan! If no one loves you I will ~~"_

He never knew if it was a joke or not, and it was all built up until then. He just wanted answers, not get rid of his best friend.

He laughed, shaking his head. Should he even call him his best friend anymore? He was hiding his feelings behind those words, saying that he was just his best friend, that he felt nothing more, that him caring so much was just being friendly.

Everything Oikawa said was a joke a anyways. It was always supposed to be 'taken for granted', it was 'just a joke', and he was to 'think nothing of it'. So it's not like he had any reason to say anything about how he felt. He'd probably just end up embarrassing himself.

He looked down at his phone, picking it up. He scrolled through the messages Oikawa sent him, feeling his chest tighten. He had sent Oikawa so many 'I'm sorry' and 'I miss you' messages, desperately wanting some kind of answer. He called him over and over, getting upset and angry at himself when he didn't answer.

All he wanted was to know he was okay.

He sighed loudly, resting his head in his arms. He never wanted to grasp the blanket of sleep so badly. As he closed his eyes, there was a knock on the front door, startling him.

Confused at who could possibly be awake at this hour besides himself, he made his way downstairs, nearly tripping on the way. He yawned as he opened the door, not really interested in having a conversation with someone, especially if it was the land lord.

"Iwa..." The soft, silvery voice that spoke was one he knew all too well. Frozen in place, he looked down, seeing the fluffy brunette hair and hazel eyes that Oikawa possessed. "I'm sorry, did I wake-"

His words were cut off as he was pulled inside, Iwaizumi shutting the door behind him.

"Oikawa I- You're- Why are you-" Iwaizumi was confused, a little bit angry and relieved all at the same time. Oikawa looked up at him, giving a sad smile.

"I do admit that vanishing like that must have been...alarming," He bit his lip, looking down again. "But...me being around you makes you angry, and in the spur of the moment I thought it would be best to just leave..."

"God, you're so..." He mumbled, trailing off. With a heavy sigh, he led Oikawa into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to him. "...I was really worried."

"Ah, you were? I'm sorry..." He looked away, fiddling with his fingers.

"Stop apologizing! This is my fault anyways, I said things I never meant to say. I was just upset and confused, because I never really know if you're serious or not."

"I'm s..." He had to pause for a moment, thinking. "...I never meant to confuse you, Iwaizumi...I guess I don't know my boundaries. Maybe I'm confused myself."

"...what do you mean by that?" Iwa looked at him with a curious yet confused look on his face. There was a long silence, before Oikawa spoke up.

"I...I don't know. It's...I don't...quite understand myself, I'm still...well, not really, never mind." He sighed. "I was...questioning myself for a while, Iwa. I don't...what I guess I'm saying is that I...uh..."

"...Oikawa." Iwaizumi paused, trying to think of something that didn't sound stupid or sappy. "...you can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

_'Step one failed,'_ He thought, mentally hitting himself in the head. Oikawa laughed, resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"You're so bad at this, Iwa." Oikawa hummed, closing his eyes. He gave a shaky sigh, and Iwaizumi could hear his voice quivering. "...Iwaizumi, do you like anyone?"

"...maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you like them?"

"Well..." Iwaizumi closed his eyes, leaning back and bringing Oikawa back with him. "For starters, even though they get on my nerves a lot, it doesn't bother me too much. I care about them, even though I may not act like it often. Sometimes they aren't confident in themselves, and I have to reassure them. They've always been there for me, and vice versa. They try to be strong in front of others, but they show me their weak side. I've watched them cry and have panic attacks, being there when I could be and always listening to them. Their eyes are a soft hazel color, which matches their fluffy hair that all the girls seem to love. It drives me absolutely insane, but I love them nonetheless."

"You love them?" Oikawa's breath was shaking, tears lining his eyes. He had his head rested on Iwaizumi's chest.

"...yeah, I do." Iwa murmured, running his hand through Oikawa's hair. Oikawa gave a breathy laugh, moving up to nuzzle the nape of Iwaizumi's neck.

"Iwa-chan..." Iawizumi rolled his eyes at the nickname, as he knew it was going to return at some point.

"Hm?"

"...I like you." His voice was very soft and quiet. Iwaizumi laughed, shaking his head.

"Well thank god, or else this would've been awkward."

Oikawa laughed a genuine laugh, the one that Iwa grew so fond of over the years. He moved his head up, placing a gentle kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek, laughing more when his face turned red. "Iwa-chan, you're face is all red. That's not gonna happen every time I kiss you, is it?"

"Shut up." He mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips against Oikawa's in order to silence him. The brunette giggled into the kiss, moving his hand to find Iwa's. He laced their fingers together before breaking the kiss, resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest once again.

"Mm...I'm glad I came back." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." Iwaizumi said lowly. "...you scared me. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Ah, I'm sorry Iwa-chan. I won't do it ever again." Oikawa felt Iwaizumi squeeze his hand softly and smiled. "I promise, okay?"

"Good." He murmured, eyes now closed. He was completely worn out.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa yawned, indicating that he was tired as well.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Iwa opened his eyes, looking down at Oikawa. He smiled faintly, weaving his free hand through Oikawa's soft locks again. He could feel himself drifting off into the dreamworld, and wasn't sure if Oikawa already had.

"...love you too."


End file.
